new_world_order_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
The First Impact
"I will be the one who wins the game." — Remus Blight The first impact was an important part in the world's history, caused by the Sin of Necromancy, Remus Blight. Beginnings In a far away mountain, Remus utilized the spell "Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation" to start reviving people for his own purposes. Where he flooded japan mainly out of corpses or immortal bodies. Simultaneously, he had pulled strings to get the ninetales church to get under his reign to make certain sacrifices. By this, he managed to utilize the same spell of reincarnation to bring the three first original sins into the world. By this, the Sin of Hatred threatened japan multiple times with meteoric assaults, in order to keep them at bay. Simultaneously, the other two sins had found an ancient Umbral dormant within a cave, awaiting for her awakening; Altera the Destroyer. Remus unsealed her fate and binded her to his whim, to gain further advantage. Preparations Kokonoe mercury and Yuni Giordano had already gotten notice of the gigantic woman in the yonder by Dovah Kin, who was briefly instigated by remus to not stop the impact while fighting "Merlin", as Aoi Asahina then submitted an unorthodox project called "Project EVA", which meant making fourty meter blank-minded titans with an exoskeleton to be controlled by pilots. Joe Abel, previously part of Tokyo Defense Force, showed his adversities about such thing being utilized. During this, the three pilots were selected; Yuni Giordano (EVA-01), Asuka Langley Sohryu (EVA-02) and Ryuunosuke Naruhodou (EVA-00) and sent into multitudes of test runs, one which was hijacked by Remus himself as a threat not to continue in the path they were going, while simultaneously making a gigantic creature out of flesh and bone. As a retort after, Altera briefly moved to pass her finger through Gitai, completely destroying Kokonoe's lab. Meanwhile, the hunt for the Sin of Hatred raged on, as Dante and Dovah Kin were determined to try and take them down before Altera the Destroyer attacked. Thar proved fruitless, however, as the resurrected creatures had a trump card, the unholy creature otherwise known as Flowey the Flower. By this, Remus decided to halt any sort of sin progress Dovah ever could have, by assaulting him suddenly and invoking three previously dead assassins to his own whim. With the help of Joe Abel, Dovah could barely make it out alive. Remus then hijacked all social media and news outlets, placing a countdown as to when the impact would begin. The impact When the clock struck "zero", Altera had begun her move from the coast of japan, already leveling the harbor and completely destroying it. Japan had set in motion a militia within combination of Muongen to distract Altera while the EVA pilots climbed her body. By doing so, Altera's retaliation wasn't fruitless, managing to take dozens of lives in the process and destroy half the country while trying to swat the EVAS off her body. The EVA-01 managed to climb her enormous size nearly out of the stratosphere, and tugged the gem off it's socket, destroying Altera's Umbral body in a quick moment. By this, it caused Altera's umbral body to force a reincarnation, as to when the body dismantled itself and fell on the ocean, on altera's head there was a baby that Kokonoe Mercury then rescued, adopting it for herself and calling her "Althea Mercury". Meanwhile, while the altera attack was happening, The sins were simultaneously attacking. Marie and Flowey were destroying everything in Shinjuku, nearly killing every person who dared fight them, as Dante and Dovah managed to stop her in time. As well, Seth with his clones managed to destroy Flowey's "Omega" form. Flowey, however, was not so easily stopped, taking full control of Marie's Immortal resurrection body for a second round, which was quickly erased by Dante and Dovah's combined efforts. Yet, Marie refused to leave. Infused with more power, her immortal power ignored Dante and Dovah's efforts. Jack and Mikan were fought by Ryu Sakashita, which had to activate his 100% "Rage Mode" in order to stand a chance against them. At the same time, Remus was fighting with his brother; Roman Blight, who has been getting the assistance of Joe Abel, Undyne and a dragon warrior. Remus was not easily to be deterred, as he had summoned a big nine tailed undead fox in order to try and destroy them easily. Joe, however, always had the higher ground, constantly utilizing underhanded tricks with his weaponry to bypass Remus's Kamui. At remus's defeat, to remain conscious he had to undo the resurrection, which made the original sins and anyone else who was in such resurrected state to disintegrate. After that, he quickly took a hold of his brother and disappeared without a trace. Thanks to altera's death, the harbor ended a mess. Her body was impossible to destroy as it kept regenerating, and the moon was left with a permanent blood mark across it. The water became red for aproximately five months straight, until Altera's body was transformed via arcane into a giant piece of landmass, what we know as Altis. Yet, this only marked the beginning, as a strange figure started showing in the red waters. Trivia * The first impact took a while to finish. Approximately three months. Category:Events Category:Lore Category:Main Lore